1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for flush mounting an electrical circuit box. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for flush mounting a decorative faceplate of an electrical circuit box with a finished wall surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Several unsuccessful attempts have been made to flush mount face plates of circuit boxes with a wall surface. Prior art devices generally produce a box disposed in a wall hole. However, unappealing flaws exist when gaps and grooves between the circuit box and the wall hole are not properly aligned within minimal tolerances.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,738 issued Jan. 27, 1981, to Bonato, discloses a flush mounted electrical box assembly anchored to a base. The position of the box can be adjusted so as to make the surface of the box appear flush with the wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,105 issued Jun. 28, 1983, to Graves, discloses an electrical outlet box having a mounting bracket allowing the outlet box to be flush-mounted in any wall irrespective of the thickness thereof. The mounting bracket taught in Graves, like the mounting bracket taught in Bonato, must be secured to a base in order to adjust the surface position of the outlet box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,485 issued Jul. 8, 1986, to Smolik, discloses an electrical receptacle box assembly having an electrical receptacle box, a removable cover, and an offset mounting frame. The mounting frame includes positionally adjustable mounting brackets for accommodating and flush-mounting to wall surfaces, regardless of surface irregularities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,481 issued Jun. 19, 1997, to Arnett discloses a flush-mounted universal outlet for use with optical fibers and electrical cables, having a hinged wall plate adapted to be mounted to a standard outlet box.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Newly constructed structures for dwellings, businesses, etc. have a great need for flawless inside wall surfaces for improving aesthetics and thus increasing the value of the structures. Likewise, in existing structures, improvements in aesthetics increases the value of the structures. The need exists for making the wall surfaces as flat and as smooth as possible. The present invention provides an aesthetically appealing, yet inexpensive apparatus and method for ensuring smooth and flat wall surfaces. The present invention flush mounts an electrical circuit box for supporting an electrical accessing unit. Electrical accessing units include light switches, outlets, dimmers, intrusions detectors, illumination devices, telephone outlets, CATV outlets, etc. The electrical circuit box is generally disposed behind the wall and has an open front, wherein an electrical accessing unit is fixed within the circuit box, and a faceplate covers the open front, allowing access to the electrical accessing unit. In order to make the wall surface flat and smooth, the faceplate must be flush with the surface of the wall.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flush-mounted decorative electrical circuit box faceplate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flush-mounted decorative electrical circuit box having an enlarged flange extending therearound.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flush-mounted decorative electrical circuit box having an enlarged flange and an encircling trim ring for establishing a decorative flush finish.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a flush-mounted decorative electrical circuit box having an enlarged flange and an encircling trim ring for establishing a decorative flush finish.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.